


Want You For My Own, More Than You Could Ever Know

by eachandeverydimension



Series: Dyad [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eachandeverydimension/pseuds/eachandeverydimension
Summary: The twins take a quick moment for themselves after the defeat of the Briarwoods, and sneak off into the forest during the Winter's Crest celebrations.





	Want You For My Own, More Than You Could Ever Know

“Hey Stubby, let’s go for a walk.”

“Okay,” Vex says.

She knows what that look in her brother’s eyes mean.

It’s been a stressful few days hiding out in Whitestone, the constant fear of discovery hanging over them. The party pretty much slept in a puppy pile because of space limitations and also to protect themselves against potential ambushes. All this meant that since the quick moment they had taken for themselves before the dinner at Uriel’s, the twins haven’t been able to spend a minute alone. Now that everything was over, it would be nice to take a breather and feel her brother’s touch again.

Vax slips his arm into the crook of her elbow, and angles them south, towards the woods surrounding Whitestone. As they walk down the streets festooned with what cloth the inhabitants of Whitestone could scrounge up, the twins get offered treats of all kinds, when the villagers recognize the two members of Vox Machina. Vax turns everything down with a soft smile, but Vex accepts some sort of tart hard candy, and sucks on it as they walk towards the snowy forest.

After they reach the treeline, they keep walking for a few minutes, until suddenly Vax stops and pins Vex to a tree trunk.

He grins, and says, “Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” Vex replies, and kisses him.

Her candy has melted by now, but the sweet and sour taste still lingers on her lips as she kisses Vax. Vax is trying to snake a hand down her pants, and when he finally succeeds, he goes straight for the prize. His chilly fingers search for the heat of her slit, and plunge straight into it.

“Vax, your hands are cold!” Vex complains, but her admonishment segues into a groan halfway, and she arches into his touch anyway.

“I’m sorry, it’s my poor constitution. You’ll warm them up for me, won’t you?” Vax says in between kisses to her neck, and Vex can hear the smile in his voice.

His fingers are cold, but they feel amazing inside her like always. There’s not much space for him to manoeuvre in her pants, but all Vex needs is the pressure of Vax’s heel against her clit, and the slightest bit of penetration. Her hips are undulating, like they can ride the shallow thrust of Vax’s fingers inside her, and the unrelenting pressure against her clit. It’s been a while, and Vex is still thrilling with the fact that they’re alive, that they survived the Briarwoods, so it doesn’t take much.  When Vax simultaneously does something particularly clever with his fingers and bites down on her neck, she comes with a small cry that echoes in the empty woods around them.

Vex presses a giddy smile against Vax’s shoulder, and undoes his belt to return the favour. Vex drops down to her knees, legs still a little shaky from her orgasm. She sucks Vax down her throat with no prior warning, and Vax threads the fingers of his clean hand into her hair so he can control her pace.

She pulls off to lave at the thick vein on the underside of her brother’s cock, and when she glances up to check his reaction, the sight of Vax makes her cunt clench and ache for Vax’s cock. Vax has his head tipped back against a tree trunk. All Vex can see is the pink flush creeping up the long line of his neck, and the three fingers he has down his throat. His tongue peeks out, wet and pink, as he sucks and licks and tastes the fingers he’d just had inside of Vex, in a facsimile of what Vex is doing for him. The small groans that fall sweetly from Vax’s lips are muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

It only takes a few minutes. Vex does that thing that Vax likes where she hollows out her cheeks and hums around his cock, then his fingers tighten almost painfully in her braid and Vax comes down her throat. He’s in so deep that Vex barely needs to swallow at all. She laps her brother clean, then tucks him back inside his pants.

When she stands up again, Vax slides his fingers out of his mouth, and uses the hand still tangled in her hair to pull her into a kiss. Saliva ends up smeared all over Vex’s jaw when Vax uses his other hand to angle Vex into a deeper kiss, trading the taste of each other back and forth.

While Vax is redoing her ruined braid, she pulls out her Winter’s Crest gift for him.

“Here you go. Here’s your stupid snake back, don’t let him bite me again.”

Vax spends their walk back cooing and crooning over his returned serpent, and Vex almost swears that the hissing Simon makes sounds more contented than usual.

Later, after they join the rest of their party where the main festivities are, they split up. Vax goes to join Scanlan as he tells tall tales to the children of the village, while Vex nurses some ale at one of the tables set up in the main square. Percy is there too, just people-watching. Always observing and rarely participating, the way he always is. Vex can sense he’s still a little shocked that what he had been working towards for so long was finally over. He had his home back, his sister back.

Percy notices Vex staring at him, and Vex is almost certain he’s just going to look away, like he always does.

Instead, he says, “You’ve had a little too much to drink, I think.”

“Oh? This is only my second.”

“It’s just that…your cheeks, they’re flushed,” Percy says, like he’s a little embarrassed he noticed at all.

Vex’s mind immediately flashes to earlier in the evening. The sounds of sex shattering the white silence of the forest, Vax’s fingers inside her as she panted against his shoulder. The taste of Vax’s come in her mouth hasn’t been entirely washed away by the ale yet. She’s sure her cheeks flush a little redder just with the memory, and Vex takes a sip from her tankard to compose herself.

“It’s just the cold is all, darling. I don’t know how you still have all your bits attached. If I grew up here they would have frozen off a long time ago,” Vex deflects with a smile, and turns her gaze towards the rest of the revelries.

They confine their conversation to blithe observations about the Winter’s Crest celebrations for the rest of the evening, but Vex keeps finding her gaze drifting to Percy anyway. What surprises her is how she feels. Not threatened by Percy, by how his close observation, once turned towards the twins, could easily unravel their secret. Instead, it’s an odd sort of fondness mixed with surprise that Vex feels. She didn’t think that anyone other than her brother paid such close attention to her, enough to remember what she looked like with one too many drinks in her.

Not to mention, there was all the arrows he had made for her, precious time that he could have used to improve and repair his notoriously finicky guns instead. In her tipsy state, it made Vex wonder if there was something there between them that wasn’t there before. Vex takes the chance during an opportune moment when Percy is conversing with Keeper Yennen to observe Percy’s profile, already familiar to her from years of travel together. She prods the feeling furled deep within her chest that she suspects has been brewing for quite some time, and asks herself, _maybe Percy…?_

All the way until Vox Machina drunkenly stumbles back to Whitestone castle to spend the night, there’s a tiny part of Vex that keeps track of where Percy is in relation to her at all times, like the constant awareness a compass holds of true north. This sort of tugging need to know where someone is at all times is something that she’s only ever felt for her brother before. Somehow, it doesn’t feel all that bad with Percy either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There's a hint of Perc'ahlia brewing in the end, because I feel at this point in canon Vex is starting to have stronger feelings for Percy. Who knows? Maybe in the future this could lead to twins/Percy OT3, which is my FAVOURITE.


End file.
